camp_mytholigyfandomcom-20200215-history
Alanna Sage Lane
The Basic Names Alanna's Full Name is Alanna Sage Lane. Her First name is Pronunce : A-lahn-na and means Beautiful. Her Middle name is Sage and it pronounce and means Wise. Her Last name is Lane, and Means Narrow Road. Her Nickname is Alana and her Alias is Smart Girl, Wise Girl, Owl Girl, Art Girl, Craft Girl, Warrior Girl. Birthday Alanna was born on January 21 2000, and She is 14 year old. She will be 15 next year. Basic Her Nationality is Irish, French, English, Greek, and Her Sexuality is Straight and She is Single, Looking. History On Janurary 21 2000, Athena Met Tom at the Library, and She help tom to study for Artitech, and Ask her out to date and Athena say yes. They went out to date at Movie Threatre, when Movie was over, Athena left. she She tell Toom that she is Athena the goddess of Wisdom, Knowledge, Plan,, and War, and Stragety. Athena use her intellect to give birth to Alanna in her thought. About 3 months after Tom had found Alanna, he met Bast at the Cat Show, where he and Alanna went to watch the Cat Show. They began dating and a about a month later Bast became pregent. She stayed with Tom, through her pregency, only leaving right when Hayla was about to be born. She came back as soon as she could, giving Tom, Hayla and telling him that she had to leave and it wasn't safe to take Hayla with her. Tom belived her and took Hayla into his home. Alanna and Hayla grew up together, oblivious to the fact that they were actually only half-sisters, and that Alanna was actually a year older than Hayla. Some people noticed this but thought it was just that Hayla talk about Cat, and she started a Cat Club, unlike Alanna go to library and study everyday and started a Book Club.. Alanna was the more mature of the two, and was also smart. When the two entered school, they joined different social groups. Alanna joined the smart and Hayla the Cat group. They almost never saw each other during school hours, but they would always walk home together When they entered high school, Alanna get all a's on her report card. She spent less of her time with Hayla and her dad, and more of her time with her School. Hayla spent a considerable amount of time with her Cats, but always saved time for her dad. One day Hayla was walking home from school alone when she met her mother, Bast. Bast explained to her that she was a demigod and need to go to camp mythology, which was a safe place for people like her. Hayla dashed home and told her father when Bast appeared. Alanna had the same thing happen to her. They packed their bags and their dad took them to camp mythology. Childhood and Family info: Childhood/First Hometown She live in the United States of America of New Jersey, Trenton. Type of Childhood Her Childhood was good. Type of Smarts She is a Smart Wise Most Important Childhood Eveent She went to the Cat Show with her Dad. Earliest Memory She have a baby sister named Hayla. Now Her Sister Hayla is 13. School: Annkiena Terrace High School Highest Grade: Her Highest grade is A's First Kiss: She have no first Kiss yet. First Love: She didnt find someone yet. Powers Offensive #Children of Athena have the ability to see each specific pressure point on another person and are proficient at striking them in order to immobilize another person for a short time. #Children of Athena are changed during battle and become stronger and quicker in combat than a normal human could achieve. Defensive #Children of Athena, using their inclinations of battle and strategy, can, most of the time, predict the course of action an opponent will take when attacking and dodge or parry accordingly; however, if the prediction is wrong, this may cost the child of Athena dearly. Passive #Children of Athena are innately proficient in both the strategy of and participation in combat. #Children of Athena have innate battle reflexes which allows them to fight and dodge quickly. #Children of Athena have minor telepathic abilities Supplementary #Children of Athena have the ability to calm a person near them; this can be used on either ally or foe for varying reasons. #Children of Athena have the gift to be able to call upon the allegiance of a nearby owl which will scout for them and relay information back telepathically. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Athena, through telepathy, are able to minorly alter the moods of a person or group of people, for a short time. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Athena are able to make lose materials, or anything found around them to weave a wall, obstructing the view of anyone facing them, as well as blunting attacks, but not entirely stopping all attacks, just slowing them down. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Athena can turn into an owl for a short period of time, allowing then flight, but are considerably drained upon returning to normal form Traits #Children of Athena are very intelligent, wise and clever. #Children of Athena are also very adept at weaving, pottery and other crafts. #Children of Athena often give good counsel Photo Athena by inertiak.jpg|Lanna's Mother, Athena Athena by Elezar81.jpg|Athena The Goddess of Wisdom and Knowledge Athena31.jpg|Drawing of Athena. Athena5.jpg|Athena, Lanna's Mother Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Demigoddess Category:Daughter of Athena Category:Children of Athena Category:Single,Looking Category:Child of Athena Category:Lupa's Character